Don't Cry For Me
by silvertears.cs
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is ordered to kidnap a certain Mikan Sakura from the rival company. But when Natsume falls in love with Mikan, what will happen? By Shiori90120 and Sakura2838


_Hi This is Sakura and Rini here! AKA Sakura2838 and Shiori90210. This is our joint account, we hope you like our first story! _

_Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to us, never will, but we will borrow the characters... heh heh heh (evil glare to the characters. Gulp)_

_Shiori: Sakura-chan, scary (hides under blanket) _

_Thoughts '…'_

_Dialogue "…"_

_Summary:_

_Natsume Hyuuga the top worker for the darker business of Nichibotsu Financial. When his boss assigns him to kidnap the daughter of a rival company his life does a 180. Why? Because he happens to fall in love with the person he kidnapped, something an agent must never do._

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Start of it All_**

**Natsume's POV**

I was down the street heading to my apartment an hours drive from my job. I had finished my previous assignments and was on my way home. My cell that was placed on the car charger started ringing. I recognized the number immediately, it was my boss.

I flipped open the phone and placed it to my ear.

"Natsume come to my office. Now." his voice rang out despite the fact that it lacked any kind of emotion.

"Whatever," I answered and flipped the phone shut. Now I had to make a complete U-turn to go back to where I just was. 'If he was going to call me to his office, why didn't he say anything BEFORE I left? Stupid Persona.' I thought.

I drove back to one of the biggest corporations in Japan. I was the person, how do you say, who did the shadowy work in the background for the company.

I pulled up to the big company gates and rolled down the window.

"Oi, Tatsuo open the gates again," I yelled to the guard at the gate.

"What, already? You just left," said the annoyed guard.

"Well, Persona just called me to come back to the office," I said equally annoyed.

"Fine, whatever. Go on in," said Tatsuo pressing the button to open the gates to the big company executive building which was also Persona's home. It was a mansion and yet, the headquarters' of the largest loaning company called Nichibotsu Financial and if you didn't pay up, well, that's where I came in.

I parked my car and went up to Persona's office. I knocked even though he didn't answer and went in.

"What is that you want Persona?" I said slightly miffed and glared at him with scarlet eyes.

"Calm down. I need you to kidnap Sakura Mikan 20 years old, the daughter of Sakura Kaito, our rival company, Sakura Sangyou, and take her to an abandoned house in the country side. It's called Sora village, you should know it, it's your hometown. You'll be there for about two weeks in an old house, next to a river. You should be able to find it. Here are some photo's of Sakura. She's usually at work with her father, but she also likes going to a local café, Après Soleil, and likes to go jogging in parks," said Persona handing some photo's of the girl to me.

It showed pictures of that girl laughing and smiling and having fun in various places.

'Tch, looks like an airhead, who doesn't have a care in the world. But she looks easy enough to catch. This should be easy,' I thought while surveying the pictures.

**Mikan's POV**

I was walking out of my daddy's company office building with my companion after a long days work.

"Geez, my head hurts. I hate working overtime." I complained as we stepped into the company parking lot.

"Just make sure you have the files done by Thrusday, idiot." said Hotaru, my co-worker and best friend for twelve years.

"Yes, see you tomorrow, Hotaru. Good night," I said.

"Bye, Mikan." Hotaru said emotionlessly as usual.

Hotaru got in her car and drove away into the streets of the Tokyo night. I just stayed there and stared at the moon shining down. I let out a sigh and start heading to my red Cadillac.

I fumble in my purse to get my keys, as I pull them out they fall on the ground. I bent to pick them up and as I went to open the car door there was a reflection of a silhouette behind.

'Is that someone behind-' My thoughts were cut short when I felt someone's hand cover my mouth with a handkerchief. I struggled to stay conscious as I helplessly inhaled the scent of chloroform and filled my nostrils making me dizzy. I tried desperately to get out of his grasp, but my body wouldn't cooperate. Everything went black as I felt myself land in the strangers arms.

* * *

I slowly woke up, 'What happened to me?' 

I slowly peered through my eyes and I saw a man about 21 years old. We were in an old house and that I was lying on a bed, and then I remembered what happened. I tried to scream but the duct tape over my mouth wouldn't let me.

"Mmph, nmph, mm??!! (Who are you??!!) " I tried to say, and I tried to break free from the ropes binding my feet and hands.

"Tch, be quiet, you're annoying me. Go back to sleep or something," said the man glaring at me with those hard, jaded eyes.

"hmmph, mmph, hmm!! (Let me go!)" I tried to say.

'What am I supposed to do? I'm in such a bad situation. If only I could get these stupid ropes off. Argh, who is he? What does he want with me? I've never seen him before. Does he have a grudge against me or something? Is this a joke? Where is this place? Ahh!! I got to get out of here! Darn it!' I thought, still struggling with the ropes, trying to get them loose. 'I'm in trouble if I don't do something!'

I felt salty liquid escape, and trickle down my face, I couldn't help but think of what he could do. He could rape me, or hurt me and hold me ransom. I just wished this was a nightmare, and I would wake up startled, but relieved and stare at the familiar walls. I didn't really comprehend what danger I was in, I just couldn't really think.

**Natsume's POV**

"It's no use struggling, even if you did escape I would recapture you in a minute," I said while watching her try to get the ropes free of her hands. She still tried to and glared at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'll take the ropes off myself, how's that?" I said, approaching her on the bed. She was staring at me, not trusting what I was saying. I started untying the knots at her hands. Then she untied the knots at her feet and took off the duct tape, and then started towards the door. I sighed, 'I knew she was going to do that.' The door was locked, and she found out, about then.

"Hey, Polka-dots don't try to go anywhere." I said smirking while her skirt flipped up.

"You PERVERT!! Don't look at my underwear!!" She seethed, staring at me.

"Hey, you showed me, I didn't do anything." I said, trying not to laugh at her stupid behavior.

She once again tried to get out of the small house but still couldn't get out.

"Tch, Polka-dots, you thought you could get out that. The windows are hard enough that bullets can't get through and soundproof. I had them specially made. The door is made of steel, even I would have trouble knocking that down. Stop trying to get away. I'm not a molester, you're not pretty enough for that. Don't flatter yourself," I said, making sure to try to keep the sarcasm out, but failing horribly.

"Who are you??!! Where are we?? What do you want from me? Let me out of here!" She screamed looking for a way out, even after what I said.

"Like I would tell you anything. And even if you did get out, there's nothing but a river and well, and plains of grass around here. There's a barrier around the whole area. You're stuck with me for the next two weeks," I said, trying not to sound bored.

"I repeat, what do you want from me?" said Polka-dots, still glaring daggers at me.

"I'm not going to answer. I wished I didn't have to do this with a loud idiot like you, but it's in my job description. I rather be doing this with someone at least decent looking," I said looking at her and shaking my head.

"Just leave then! Leave me alone and let me out!" Polka-dots said, ranting on and on about things.

This is going to be a long two weeks.

**Definitions**

_Nichibotsu-Sunset_

_Sora-Sky_

_Sangyou-Industry_

_Après Soleil-After the Sun_

_Hey, thanks for reading our first story together. Anyone have any idea how a kidnapper, and the person kidnapped should act together? I don't know how they should be together. Ugh. Also, it'll be a while to update, with me writing the chapters, and then Shiori90120 revising and adding things. But please review, they give great happiness!_


End file.
